Everything happens For A Reason
by baby-kachuba
Summary: A pale red truck pulled up along the path to the house, the driver side door opened after a few seconds. A girl began to stumble towards the house. It took a few seconds to realise who it was. Bella.
1. Chapter 1 Somewhere

Chapter 1

Somewhere

"There's a better place somewhere out there ...

Everything Changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find."

There he sat in the large open room the curtains were basically shut letting in only a small stream of light that shone across the guy's face, his golden eyes smouldering in his deep thought as his gaze remained fixed on the royal blue walls.

_She picked that colour_

The gold trim sparkled in the dim light just like his pale skin. He closed his eyes, the first movement in three days. His eyes snapped back open as a low rumble approached the house, the sound was familiar. He finally stood up and took a few steps out of the room. He wandered down the hall and peered out the window, astonished at what he saw.

A pale red truck pulled up along the path to the house, the driver side door opened after a few seconds. A girl began to stumble towards the house. It took a few seconds to realise who it was. _Bella_. He flung himself away from the window crashing into the wall behind him. It didn't hurt him, but he was covered in a white dust. He listened to her footsteps as she came closer. She sounded even more unbalanced than she usually did, like she was missing her arms or they were holding tight to herself.

He leaned forward and peeked. Bella stared at the house, her arms clamped tight around her, holding what was remaining of Bella in place. He watched in wonder as she turned and ran as fast as she could away from what she thought was a deserted house. He stepped back away from the window again and thought for a few minutes. He'd found the reason for him to be back here.

Bella had returned from LaPush and finished her share of pizza.

"Thanks Dad" she called as she ascended the stairs and went to the room. She stood in front of her door thinking for a moment about Edward and how he sued to wait in her room for her. Pain seared her chest. She sighed and pushed the door open. As she glanced up she gasped.

"Emmett!" cried Bella immediately running forward, and of course she tripped. She felt herself fall. Strong arms caught her waist and set her back on her feet.

"Your balance hasn't gotten much better has it?" asked Emmett

"No, it hasn't." She choked tears running down her face. His heart sank as he glanced into her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be hollow.

"Damn Bella you look awful" said Emmett with no sarcastic or joking tone to his voice. Bella looked away wrapping her arms around herself again. She could hear the worry in his voice as she turned to her door pushing it shut.

"I'm trying alright? It's not easy to get over someone you love so much..."

"I know." Said Emmett his voice was soaked in hurt. Bella's eyes widened as seh realized this.

"Rosalie-"

"Left me."

"But Why?"

"Because I agreed with Alice that it would be bad for you if we left."

"She left you because of me?"

Emmett Stiffened.

"Thinks weren't going so well for a while anyways."

"I'm sorry Emmett!" cried Bella covering her face with her hands.

"Ssh bell it's not your fault! It was my choice to want to stay, You'll get Charlie up here if you're too loud." He said pulling her close to him stroking her back to get her to calm down.

"I guess we're in the same predicament." Said Bella softly.

"Yeah just about." Said Emmett nodding. In his pocket his phone wrang. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Emmett. Where are you?" it sounded like Alice. "I just saw you with Bella."

"Yeah about that...."

"Well, good. Keep her safe."

"Alright, have you talked to –"

"Rosalie took off."

"When."

"Before you did."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Emmett. Keep her safe or I'll come after you." Emmett closed the phone.

"Alice?" asked Bella. Emmett nodded and pulled away turning towards the window. Bella snatched his hand.

"Please don't go." She pleaded instantly. Her voice cracked and broke. "Please don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone again."

If Emmett had a beating heart it would have broke at the sound of her distress. It was then that he realized how much she needed him. He turned and pulled her close gently rubbing her back.

"I'm not goin anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2 Broken

Chapter 2

Broken

"She broke and stole your heart and now you can't live,

Don't worry; I'll give you half of mine"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I haven't been able to get on the computer much lately, I'll try to update faster, and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update okay: D I'm sorry it's so short, but it's all I could think of for this chapter. I have some really great ideas coming up soon, but I kinda need some filler, does anyone have any ideas? If you did that would be great.**

It had been a few weeks since Emmet showed up in Bella's room. Time was whizzing by Bella like nothing before. Some afternoons she'd spend her time with Jacob working on the bikes, the nights talking with Emmett, or just sitting with him. A few days ago Emmet knocked on the front door and pulled a great charade for Charlie, who hesitantly let him stay, or at least let Bella out to see him.

Bella drove along the road to the Cullen's secluded house, a grin on her face. Emmet wanted her to see his decorating ability. Bella grinned as she got close to the house, he did a good ob. The lawn was cut neatly surrounding the house; she could see curtains on the windows. Her truck rumbled to a hesitant stop. She pushed open the door and walked along the path. The house looked so different now with someone living in it, it didn't seem to burn her like it used to. She knocked on the door lightly to announce her presence than pushed the door open slowly. The main room had flowers in vases on wooden tables. She pushed the door shut quietly and began to look around. It was much different from when the entire family lived there. It looked much more modern.

"Emmett?" Bella called. There was no response so she began to go upstairs, walking slowly. All the doors were closed but one. The door was slightly ajar. Bella pushed on the door lightly and peeked inside. There in the middle of the room sat Emmett, staring blankly at the blue walls once again. His face seemed to be more pale than usual as sadness clung to his saddened frame. He hadn't even realized that Bella was there. He probably heard her, but probably didn't really care. His golden eyes seemed dull and broken; they had no beautiful shine to them anymore. It broke Bella's heart and she didn't know why.

Bella pushed the door open all the way and tiptoed to Emmett's side; she knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch; he just turned his head to look at her.

"Bella," He said softly. As she slid her hand around his back and hugged him.

"I know what it's like Emmett," said Bella quietly. "I'm sorry you have to go through this too." Emmett pulled Bella onto his lap and held her tight. He felt venom burn his eyes. He held her tight and close. Bella wrapped her arms around his ribs and cuddled into him.

"Thank you Bella. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." Said Emmet quietly, loosening his grip. Bella pulled away to look at him. It was at that moment that she realized how much he truly needed her.


	3. Chapter 3 Never

Everything Happens for a Reason

Chapter 2

Never

"Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world"

Bella jumped out of bed as her phone rang. She scurried down the stairs, Emmett watching after her rather bewildered. Bella snatched the phone up and slammed it against her ear

'Hello," she said sounding quite out of breath.

"I think," said a very familliar voice that pulled a grin onto Bella's lips. "We have a date."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That's great Jake! I'll be over well I'll leave like now!"

He laughed "Alright Bella don't jump out of your skin now."

"Bye Jake!" Bella hung the phone back up and grinned as she turned to go up the stairs.

"So who's the date with?" asked Emmett standing at the top of the stairs. Bella laughed and ran up the stairs.

"Not a literal date Emmett. It's a joke, why are you so worried about that?" asked Bella stopping in front of him. It's not like he had any feelings for her. She knew that she needed him there to be with her but he only needed company to occupy his immense amount of free time right?

"I don't know." Said Emmett looking puzzled. He leaned against the wall as Bella rushed back into her room to change. Emmett stared at the floor. Why did he feel like ripping that Jake guy's throat out? Why did he feel like he should lock Bella away so no other guy could have the pleasure of looking at her beautiful –

The door swung open and Bella came bouncing out of her room grinning like a madwoman. She sped down the stairs and held the door for Emmett.

"I'd like to say goodbye before I go." Said Bella softly at Emmett who hadn't moved an inch. He snapped out f his thoughts and jumped down the stairs, and rushed over to Bella.

"Be careful." He said softly besides her making her jump. Bella laughed.

"If there's one person that would never cause me harm besides you Emmett is Jake. He's only a human." Emmett gave Bella a classic Emmett grin and strode past her. "When will I see you again?" she asked as she closed and locked the door.

"Uhm...Whenever you like. I'm going to go hunting today, so just call my cell when you are done your 'date' with Jacob Black" said Emmett pulling the door to Bella's truck open. She climbed in and sighed. The tone in Emmet's voice was too familiar, and she couldn't decide if she liked it or not.

"I'll call right when I get home Emmett." Said Bella smiling as she turned to look at him. Emmett pulled her back out of the truck and into a bear hug. Bella coughed and wheezed for breath as he put her back in the cab of the truck.

"I'll see you later." Said Emmett softly and with that he was gone.

****

The day was long, and painful. Bella groaned as Charlie closed the door when he got home. It made Bella's head hurt even more.

"Bella? What the hell happened to you?" asked Charlie his voice was all shaky.

"I was at Jakes, and I tripped." Said Bella putting her hand to her forehead. "I landed on some tools."

"Maybe the shed isn't a great place for you to be." Said Charlie seriously.

"No no no dad it's okay, it was one stupid move I'll be okay there aren't any saws or anything in there so I should be fine." Said Bella trying to convince Charlie easily, she didn't want to work at this. "Anyways I have to call Emmett." Said Bella turning away so it seemed final. She picked up the phone and dialled Emmett's number.

"Hey Bella." Said Emmett.

"Hey, I'm home and I'm just going to do some homework so yeah, I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course Bella, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Bye Emmett."

"Bye Bella."

Bella hung up the phone and rushed up the stairs to her room awaiting Emmett, she watched out the window for a glimpse of his pale skin, his gorgeous smile and extreme muscles. She stared at the trees blankly, her arms wrapped around herself waiting for the hole to be filled again.


	4. Chapter 4 Silence

Chapter 4

Silence

"well i never want to see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me Goodbye my almost lover goodbye my hopeless dream i'm trying not to think about you"

Bella flopped on her bed and anxiously waiting, her ceiling had no interest for her. She closed her eyes and tried to listen, listen for the window opening or the slight rustle as he passes across the room. Lost in her thoughts of Emmett she didn't hear the window slide open nor Emmet's footsteps as he crept towards her. He gently brushed his hand across her cheek pushing a few stray hairs off of her porcelain face. Her eyes snapped open and her heart rate few.

"Emmett!" gasped Bella sitting straight up. Emmet chuckled.

"Isabella right? Nice to see you again." He said holding out his hand grinning, the highlight of his night. Bella gave him the 'don't call me Isabella' look. Emmet sat down beside her and she instantly cuddled into his side. "Alright alright Bella it is." Said Emmett stroking her hair. "Did you know that you're like a porcelain doll?" Asked Emmett. It's so amazing."

"I'm not that beautiful, I'll never be as pretty as Alice or Esme or Rose-" Bella stopped herself and went silent.

"Rose, was beautiful yes, but not entirely, she was far too selfish for her own good. You are much more beautiful because your beauty sinks into your soft flesh and sits behind you beautiful eyes." The words came out of Emmett's mouth so effortlessly that it shocked him. Bella stiffened and sat up, her face was turning a deep shade of pink.

"Do you really mean that Emmett?" she asked, her eyes watering, she was so happy that it seemed to hurt.

"Bella, you have no idea what its like all day without you, It's very difficult and when you come back smelling like him, its – well it keeps the thirst away but it just" Emmett made an angry sort of face.

"I'll go take a shower." Said Bella quietly standing up.

"No, Bella its okay, it's just instinct for it to bother me..." Bella smiled and cuddled back into him.

"Emmett. I....I think...I'm starting to...L-really care about you..." said Bella, she was afraid of him rejecting her, she couldn't take that. Emmett let out a breathy chuckle and pulled her effortlessly onto his lap. He held her tight as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He cradled her and hummed a soft song, his deep voice resonated around her. She stiffened as she felt his lips press to the top of her head.

"I love you too Bella." He whispered quietly Bella let out a tiny sob, tears streaked down her face. "Bella? Are you alright?" asked Emmett unwrapping his arms from around her and pushing her away a few inches to see her face. She was smiling.

"Of course I'm okay, I just, I haven't been this happy since – since..." Bella's voice trailed off into a soft sob. Emmett laughed and held her close.

* * *

Bella awoke abruptly to knocking on her door.

"Bella!" called Charlie. "There's that Cullen boy here to see you!" he called. Bella groaned, Emmett wasn't here. She got up and rushed through her drawers to find clothes. She brushed her hair quickly and ran down the stairs. Emmett grinned.

"Isabella – "There was the look " – I want to take you on a date." He said, Charlie stared at him. "I won't make the mistake of my stupid idiotic brother, I'll kill 'em the next time I see him for bringing tears to that beautiful porcelain face of yours." Bella stood there frozen where she stood, Charlie's jaw could've hit the floor, but he stood there instead just as frozen.

"Emmett...I..." started Bella, looking at the ground. "Were are we going?"


	5. Chapter 5 Second

Chapter 5

Second Love

One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love.

**[A/n: sorry about the long wait I'm having getting on the computer issues. I have my laptop back so I will be able to update often. I need filler ideas cause I have a doozey of a twist coming up. Please ideas wanted. I'm also working on a Jacob Bella story, its not up yet, but it will be great. Hope you like, it's short but sweet.]**

Bella clung tight to the seat of Emmett's jeep, grinning wildly. It was scary as hell going off-roading but it was so much fun. Bella let out a squeal as the jeep hit a bumpy patch and the whole cab shook violently.

"Having fun Bella?" asked Emmett laughing at Bella who was trying not to laugh. She nodded, clutching on to the straps that were holding her into the seat. The dirt road soon came to an end and Emmett hit the brakes. Bella couldn't help but laugh as Emmett climbed out of his door and over to her side, unclipping her belts.

"That was…Interesting." Said Bella, climbing wobbly out of the cab and into Emmett's waiting arms. He gently lifted her up.

"I don't think you can walk quite yet." He said laughing as he stalked into the forest. Bella snuggled into his icy skin not really caring where they were actually going. She closed her eyes. Slowly Emmett came to a stop and let put Bella down on the soft ground. She opened her eyes again to see that she was seated on a large picnic blanket with a basket of food in front of her. Emmett smiled and opened the basket pulling out some sandwiches he made, a salad, some drinks and of course desert.

"You made all of this for me?" asked Bella sounding quite astonished.

"Of course Bella." Said Emmett unwrapping a sandwich and handing it to Bella. She looked down at it for a second and took a bite. It tasted delicious. She licked her lips and continued to eat until there was nothing left of the delicious sandwich.

"For someone who doesn't eat you sure can make a great sandwich.

"The food network." Said Emmett grinning. "It's not hard to make chicken and cut it up, throw it on some bread, add some toppings and Voila." Bella laughed again and took a sip of the can of coke he brought her. She chugged it quick. She turned and leaned against Emmett yawning and stretching out underneath the sun. she looked up and Watched Emmett who was shining as the rays reflected off of his skin.

"You look gorgeous in the sun." she said softly as Emmett put an arm around her.

"Thanks." He said quietly. "But I think you're much more beautiful." Bella's cheeks began to heat up. "Especially when you blush."

Bella sat up and looked at him. She wanted to try something but wasn't sure if he'd freak and run off or try to kill her. Emmett pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hair gently. He pulled back a bit and smiled at her, staring at her face, a look of pure deep thought on his own.

"Emmett." Said Bella quietly.

"Yes Bella?" he asked being Yanked from his thoughts.

"Don't Move." She said softly leaning closer to him. Closer, closer, closer until her lips slightly brushed against his. He froze under her touch.


	6. AN D:

Author's note Sorry guys I hope you didn t think this was an update.

Alright, well t= he fact is I've got some really nice reviews and I'm sorry for not updating fast. I just got my laptop back, but it has no internet so I'll have to type it up there and use a USB to put it here on my internet accessible desktop.

I will be updating either tomorrow or Xmas day for ALL of my stories, it's my Christmas gift to you, and I promise to make them Extremely juicy I would like to thank Tanzinite firephoenix for her wonderful reviews that made feel so great this morning. It was a wonderful late Birthday present (Yesterday I turned 17 YAY!)

Anyways, I promise I will update and if I forget to add it to my updates: merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Great Winter Solstice, Happy new year or whatever you may celebrate on this time of year

3

Babykachuba . 


End file.
